The present invention relates to a support for a car body on a chassis.
Such a support is known from DE 44 44 093 A1. The support shown there comprises a rocker support and a fluid-actuated piston-cylinder unit, by means of which the distance between the chassis and the body of the car can be changed. The rocker support has a first support part and a second support part which is arranged between the first support part and the chassis. The second support part lies with a circular-cylindrical rolling surface on a flat rolling surface of the chassis. The first support part lies with a circular-cylindrical rolling surface on a flat rolling surface of the second support part, the axis of the circular-cylindrical rolling surface traveling on the first support part perpendicular to the axis of the circular-cylindrical rolling surface on the second support part. The piston-cylinder unit is inserted between the first support part and the car body. This known support is rather high and therefore requires a relatively large amount of space in vertical direction between the chassis and the car body. This space is not always available.